Typicality
by MrCupcakeBOMB
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was once a normal high school girl with a normal life, but now, Lucy has to deal with a crazy club with an even weirder leader and say 'Goodbye' to her normal lifestyle. Based on the anime, 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading my new story! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy tail and the plot is based on 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya.'

* * *

My life was never interesting. Nor do I believe it ever will be. I don't necessarily like this, but I certainly do not _dislike_ it. There was a certain comfort that came with knowing I could relax and live a normal life free of heart-attack inducing surprises all the time. But... this comfort comes with a price. It means that I've out-grown the child-like fantasies and hope for something interesting to happen. Like, when I was a child I believed that I would find and raise a dragon, or, my personal favorite delusion, I would get sucked into another dimension and learn magic! The idea's were nothing but laughable to me now.

" !"

The teacher, Hajimoto-sensei, yelled, snapping me out of my daydream. I mumbled an apology ignoring the hushed giggling in the classroom.

* * *

It was now lunchtime. I heard the some-what noisy chattering of my classmates in the background. I started packing my books into the bag I carried around at a leisurely pace. I was in no rush.

'Slam!'

A bit startled, I looked at the pale hand slammed on my desk. My gaze followed to the face of the poor desks harasser. My chocolate eye's were met by the mystery girls silver.

"Heartfilia!" She called pointing a finger towards me accusingly. Before I had time to respond, she started talking again.

"I've decided. Because you fit every stereotype for the cliche schoolgirl, you have to join my club, 'Fairy Tail.'"

"Why would I? What kind of club is named Fairy tale anyway? And what stereotypes?"

"Your reply just makes you seem more stereotypical..." She muttered nodding to herself. I thinks she's confusing stereotypical for normal...

"With your European appearance, big boobs, and princess like exterior, supernatural events will surely happen around you!" She rambled more to herself than me.

Thank you? I don't what this girl's problem is but its probably best for me to escape while she's distracted...

And with that thought in mind, I dashed out while she was mumbling something about stereotypical archetypes.

* * *

This is what my life succumbed to. Having to scan the halls before walking because of the crazy rainbow haired girl trying to tackle me and convince me to join her weird club! Remember what I said about living a normal life with no unpredictable events? Well forget about all of that because this crazy chic appeared in my nice life one day and threw that out the window! Speaking of which, here she comes right now charging at me... wait what! Oh shit, I don't have time to react.

'CRASH.'

Was the onomatopoeia used to describe the sound as her body collided with mine. She quickly scrambled up and sat on my stomach so I wouldn't run. What a pleasant way to start the day...

"Lucy Ashley Heartfilia." She started. Wait, how dos she know my full name when I have no idea what her name even is!?

"This is your last chance. I'm tired of asking nicely. Join my club or I'll have to drag you by force!" She stated harshly.

Wow. She sure had a weird idea of asking nicely, **considering she's crushing me against the floor!** I scoffed at her threat. Sure, she was good at tackling, but she was super scrawny! There's no way she could drag me there or kidnap me in a sac or some shit. I call bluff!

I pushed her off. I was getting real tired of this shit... " I'm _not_ joining your club." I huffed getting up and rubbing the dirt off my skirt. I stalked away ignoring the midget's complaints.

* * *

The next few day's were normal, boring, and uneventful. And I never felt gladder for it. I knew that girl was all bark and no bite.

I smiled at my friends usually annoying rambles. Typicality had its perks after all.

"Lusshii~ are you even 'hic' listening?" My friend, Cana, whined snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Cana. I was just thinking" I apologized with a smile. She rolled her eyes before continuing onward chattering about her past boyfriends.

Moments later, I felt myself being lifted and hauled over a male's should like a sac of potatoes. The kidnapper sauntered towards the door separating my class, 1-A, from the hallway. Of course, I was protesting and hitting his back. He wasn't affected whatsoever...

"Woah, way to go Lusshi! You hit dat!" I heard Cana cheer with a suggestive grin. That's so not helping Cana. I don't care whether you're drunk or not, I obviously do not want this!

"Cana! Help me!" I shouted only to be ignored.

"Could you stop hitting me? It feels like I'm being attacked by a teddy bear." My captor spoke suddenly.

"Well I don't know! That depends whether or not you could put me down!"

"Why would I do that? You would just run away?" He replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Of course I would! I don't necessarily enjoy being around strangers who like kidnapping girls!"

"Okay... My name's Natsu Dragneel. I'm a member of Fairy Tail. See? Now were not strangers and everything's okay!"

"Absolutely not!" I instantly shouted. Wait... did he say fairy tale? so that means...

"CRAZY LADY WASN'T BLUFFING?"

* * *

Eventually I stopped resisting like the good victim I was.

Ugh how much longer would it take to get to the club room. Mimicking a sac of potatoes wasn't exactly pleasant...

I must of said that aloud considering the silence was broken with a complaint from the crazy girl's minion.

"Yah well, you're not exactly as light as a feather."

I curled my hand into a fist and proceeded to hit his back once more.

"Ow." He spoke blankly as it didn't really affect him.

More moments of awkward silence occurred until...

"Destination arrived!" Natsu chimed setting me down gently. Finally...

I first thing I noticed in the simple looking club room was the rainbow haired girl sitting on the club room's table.

"Welcome to Fairy tail! I'm the leader, Emiko Hotarou!" She spoke followed shortly after by- "Quick, Natsu, stamp her before she escapes!"

Before I could run away, the person I assumed was Natsu, A.K.A, my kidnapper, gripped my wrist and pressed something down on my hand.

I looked down and saw my hand marked with a strange pink symbol.

Emiko jumped down off the table and stared at me.

"This mark is proof that you are a member of Fairy Tail! There's no more escaping for you!" Emiko chimed happily like she just won the lottery.

Dear god. What did I get myself into...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't think I was _too_ late updating, but, if you think I was, I have a perfectly good excuse. I was lazy.**

 **By the way, In case you were wondering why I keep switching the name from Fairy Tail to Fairy Tale, it's not a mistake. I write it like that because Lucy's just oblivious and thinks Fairy Tail is spelt Fairy Tale.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own _Fairy Tail_ , _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya,_ or anything else I reference.**

* * *

Here I stood,(Against my will, if l may I add.) in the room I was allegedly going to spend the next 2 years and half years of my high school life in. It was nothing to special. 2 long wooden desks stood side-by-side in the middle of the room. At the end of one, an old box computer was placed. There was a chalkboard on the wall. Although it had nothing written on it.

Okay, but enough examining my surroundings. I had freedom to fight for.

I inhaled a semi-large breathe preparing to go on a ranting spree.

"You can't keep me here against my will! I could always wash off the mark and never show up to your weird club!" I shouted at the leader, who I just learned a few moments ago was named Emiko.

Emiko was a little shorter than me. But with her thin body and frail, non-existent muscles, she appeared smaller. She adorned unusual slightly curly _rainbow_ coloured hair. Judging by her brown eyebrows, it was dyed that colour though. Her eyes were silver and sparkled with mischief. All in all, she looked just as weird as she acted.

"Number 1, the Fairy Tail marks, as far as your concerned, are permanent. Number 2, I can always get Natsu to capture you again." The girl mentioned prior replied calmly with a smirk.

"I could always tell the principle!"

"Like he cares enough about a student having troubles with a club."

"Erm... Well, then I'll tell the student council president!"

"Sorry to break it to ya, but that won't work either as you'll see in a few moments. Speaking of which, the other members should be here soon." Emiko remarked, the smirk never faltering for a second in the (One-sided) argument.

Oh great, there were more nutjobs... This means if I run, Emiko will have an entire army hot on my trail!

~In Lucy's mind theater~

 _A panting Lucy ran through the narrow, dark hallway filled with confusing twists and turns. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath only to be alerted by the sound of multiple sets of feet heading in her direction. She gazed behind herself for a split second before taking off again. Due to the lack of energy and focus, Lucy missed a step and took a tumble. She felt herself being harshly picked up. She looked up and saw that she was picked up by a man wearing a set of basic Armour over a military-like uniform._

 _Looking over his shoulder, she gaped. There were at least 50 clones of the soldier lifting her. 4 of which were holding a throne. On the throne sat a cackling Emiko._

 _Lucy slowly closed her eye's, awaiting the punishment that was soon to be given for running away from Emiko Hotarou._

~Back to reality~

"Please don't hurt me!" The out-of-touch blonde wailed. Quickly blinking back into reality, Lucy checked her surroundings hoping no-one noticed.

But, of course, her prays weren't answered. Emiko and Natsu stared at Lucy like she just grew another head. There was no sudden movements. Only silence filled the room.

'Blink'

'Blink'

"Pfftt..."

The duo failed to hide their amusement as they burst into laughter. The flustered blonde turned her head to the side, avoiding their mocking gaze.

After a few moments of (agonizing) laughing...

"Would you two put a sock in it! It wasn't even that funny!"

The laughter eventually subsided much to Lucy's relief. When could she leave again?

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

This Lucy chic was kinda annoying. Pretty, but annoying. It was like she had a weird obsession with being normal or something. I wonder if she was one of those kids who had 8th grade syndrome, went to a far away high school, and now had an obsession with not appearing out of the ordinary in any way?

I nearly grinned at the thought of slightly younger Luce parading around in a cape calling herself 'The Shadow Empress', or some shit.

My precious thoughts were interrupted by the worst sound ever. Ice queens voice.

"Oi, Flamebrain, whats with the face? You look stupider than usual."

"Oh yeah? Well whats with the stupid look on your face? Oh wait, my mistake, that's it's natural look." I responded to the troll, suppressing the urge to punch him in the (stupid) face.

"You wanna go Pinky?!"

"Hell yeah!"

Just as we were getting into our fighting positions, I felt a terrible pain in the side of my head. Oh crap, we forgot about _her..._

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Honestly... I couldn't say I never expected something like _this_ to happen. I did just step into hell, didn't I?

For those of you that are a tad confused, I'll try to explain the scenario from an outsiders perspective.

A few minutes ago, A (surprisingly) normal looking (Possible even cool looking?) guy with raven hair walks in and starts insulting Natsu. (Who really did have a stupid look on his face.) A fight begins to ensue between the duo. But before any hits were thrown, A red blur storms in. In a single blink of the human eye, the two fighting males were thrown across the club room. They landed in a heap of groans and complains, a comedically large bumb garnished on the side of their heads.

What was I doing this entire ordeal? You ask. Well, I was (maturely.) standing there gaping like a flipping fish out of water. I must have looked so impressive... *Sarcasm*

I immediately stopped when my attention was drawn towards Emiko.

"Great! The other members are here! Now we can start with a proper introduction towards the new member." Emiko spoke as if nothing just happened.

The fairy tale members lined up side-by-side in front of me.

"Heartfilia, this is Gray Fullbuster. He's a stripper." Emiko states as she pointed towards the raven haired boy from before. I gawked at her nonchalant statment of him being a stripper.

The boy introduced himself with a simple " 'sup" after muttering something about not being a stripper.

"And then here we have Natsu Dragneel. But you already knew that." She continued with onward with her introduction.

"Nice to meet 'cha, Luce!" The pinkette voiced with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"And finally, we have Erza Scarlet." Emiko finished gesturing toward a red-headed girl who must've been the red blur from earlier.

Wait! Erza Scarlet, as in _the_ Erza Scarlet! She was the infamously strict student council president everybody talked about! Just what kind of mad brigade did Emiko create...

"Pleased to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia." The president spoke. It was easy to tell by her actions and voice, she did everything confidently with no regret or guilt.

I managed to utter a pitiful

"You too..."

Her presence could make Chuck Norris feel small. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as Emiko glomped me from behind.

"Everyone, this is the big breasted lady I was talking about! She'll be joining us from today onward!" I heard Emiko exclaim fairly loudly considering she spoke right next to my ear...

"Why does that have to be my identification..." I uttered only to go unheard.

I heard the eccentric group chant something along the lines of "Welcome to Fairy Tale!" but all I could hear was 'Welcome to Hell!'

* * *

Time ticked by slowly. But I made it. As each minute passed, I could feel my energy deplete. But I survived. I was safe now. Free to relax, free to live my own life. I was a survivor and this was my sanctum. Am I being a little too Melodramatic here? I mean, all I did was survive a club for 2 hours. Even if it was the longest 2 hours of my life...

In case you're wondering what happened, I'll tell ya. We didn't really do anything note-worthy. I still have no idea what the club's about. As far as I'm concerned, Its just one of those clubs in slice-of-life manga that don't really do anything.

But none of that mattered now. Because I was home. A time of relaxation.

* * *

I caught myself humming one of those god-forsaken tunes that get stuck in your head as I stepped out of my nightly shower (Yes, I was one of those people.) I wrapped a fuzzy white towel around my well endowed body since I neglected to bring clothes into the bathroom. I wasn't to concerned because I live alone though. I stepped out of the bathroom to my bedroom to dress into my pajamas's.

What I was not expecting was to see Natsu in my bedroom! What the hell! How did he even get in!

"What the hell are you doing here!" I screeched at the intruder. I quickly threw the nearest object at my disposal at him. (Which happened to be a hard covered journal.)

"Oww! I just came here to visit you. Why else would I be here?" Natsu whined, rubbing his now sore head.

"Well I don't know. Although usually, a guest, a boy no less, doesn't barge into a girl's house while they're showering!" I shouted at the pink-haired intruder.

Natsu, finally noticing I was in nothing but a towel, stared down below my face with a small, growing blush. Thus, prompting me to throw another thing at him. (This time it was a Zekua Melon novel.)

"Owww! Could you stop doing that?!" Natsu pleaded.

"How did you even get in here?" The man in question rose an arm and pointed to the open window. Something tells me I'm better off not knowing...

"Whatever... could you just get out so I can change?" I huffed. Almost as soon as I said that, Natsu scrambled off and out of my room.

Moments later...

I left my bedroom to see if Natsu was still in my apartment. Short answer; he was.

He was currently cleaning out my fridge with his appetite. I stood there glaring daggers at him until he eventually noticed. He gulped at muttered something along the lines of 'Second Erza'.

"So Natsu, why'd you come to visit me anyway." I muttered bitterly, still a little irked by my current lack of food.

"I dunno, I guess I was just bored so I came to visit you. You're apart of Fairy Tail now, so you should probably get used to people intruding your house." Natsu replied.

That's not really something somebody should have to get used to...

I sighed. " Speaking of Fairy Tale, what's the purpose of that club even?" I questioned.

"I thought you knew... Anyway, Fairy Tail's goal is to find dragons, wizards, and all of that fun stuff." Natsu spoke.

I couldn't stop myself. I burst out laughing at the joke.

"Dragons? Wizards? You must be kidding, right?" I managed to speak in my laughing fit. I stopped my hysteric giggling when I saw Natsu's frown.

"You're serious?" I questioned disbelievingly, only to receive a curt nod from Natsu.

"But... they don't exist. Its a lost cause." I said. This statement caused Natsu to get irritated.

"Tch... whatever..." Natsu huffed and stalked out of her apartment.

Did I seriously make him that upset with that comment? Hmp... whatever, they're all crazy anyway. And with that thought in mind, I begrudgingly went to bed.

* * *

 **That's the end of that chapter! I think I made Lucy too much of a bitch... Stay tuned 'till next time!**


End file.
